User blog:5zczurzyca/Kuroko no Basuke - Cosplay Gallery
Hi... well, hello. I am not sure how to edit on this Wikii (for eg. colors) that's why this blog can be a mess (just like my room <__<). Please forgive my mistakes and enjoy the gallery. If I'll have little time on my hand I'll try to upload at least one new picture once every week! If I'll get enough time it will be one picture everyday!! ^.^' I accept requests! =P Some characters (like Kise) will look more feminine here or there. It's because majority of these cosplays were made by girls. God knows how I wish for men to take part in this kind of stuff more often -.- All descriptions were made by a girl. You've been warned! ^____~ If you happen to bump on some nice cosplay photos fitting to this humble gallery please leave a link in the comments below! Not all creations have to be a spitting image of presented KnB's character(s) - the atmosphere and originality of the photo counts as well!! Pictures originate mainly from polish (eg. NyaNyan), japanese (eg. NND), english (eg. tumblr) (and many other, eg. Google) sites. If you made one of these pictures or you were captured on one of them and want it to be removed please notify me! All pictures belong to their respectful owners! TKurokoC001.png|Drowning in feelings? Nope, just exhausted! (episode #14 style) TKurokoC006.jpg|Kuroko... WHY U SO TIRED? ^^' TKagamiC003.jpg|Sweating in order to win TKagamiC010.jpg|Strike first for certain victory! SeirinC023.jpg|Epilogue screen #1 style TKurokoC022.jpg|♪ "Under my umbrella (Ella ella, ay ay ay)" ♪ SeirinC002.png|Opening #2 style eyes YKasamatsuC003.jpg|"(...) I'm a senior here, the captain, Yukio Kasamatsu. Got any complaints?" RKiseC001.jpg|Kise's reflective look RKiseC002.jpg|"Zzz... hmm...?" ;) RKiseC009.jpg|Top model's smile KaijouC002.jpg|'Easy riddle:' who owns the ball and who got the flowers? ^^ YKasamatsuC002.jpg|Role model's smile RKiseC003.jpg|♪ "Call me, maybe?" ♪ SMidorimaC001.jpg|Ever...green? O.o ShuutokuC001.png|So annoying...! >__< SMidorimaC002.png|"This is NOT my lucky item..." V__V' SMidorimaC002.jpg|But this is my lucky frog! <3 SMidorimaC003.jpg|"What do you want?" ShuutokuC002.jpg|"Woah!! Shin-chan~! Your bird is really HUGE!!!" >0o0< ShuutokuC005.jpg|"Take this, Takao, tonight that girl staring at me will become my lucky item..." DAomineC001.jpg|Casual style DAomineC002.png|Teikō style DAomineC005.jpg|Sexy style! ♪ "It's gettin' hot in here..." ♪ TououC002.jpg|"Stop pushing, Momoi!" DAomineC012.jpg|"Huh...?" TououC003.jpg|"Keep tryin', Momoi!" TououC001.png|Shoichi Imayoshi AMurasakibaraC001.png|"Talk to the hand..." -.- AMurasakibaraC002.png|"MINE!!!" -o-' AMurasakibaraC006.jpg|Chips-style kisses, anyone? THimuroC001.jpg|"Keep a hot heart and a cool head, think before you act, and never give up." YousenC005.jpg| AMurasakibaraC005.jpg|♪"I don't know much about clothes, but my hair looks fierce!"♪ YousenC008.jpg|Wanna join them? ^__^ SAkashiC000.jpg|♪ "How it all began? If truth be told..." ♪ SAkashiC002.jpg|♪ "... had a master plan..." ♪ SAkashiC006.jpg|♪ "... now I rule the world..." ♪ (Edward Scissorhands? O.o) SAkashiC001.png| SAkashiC003.jpg|Akashi, 2nd opening style SAkashiC004.jpg| SAkashiC005.jpg| GroupC000.jpg| GroupC001.jpg| GroupC002.jpg| GroupC004.jpg| GroupC005.jpg| GroupC022.jpg| GroupC015.jpg|Still here... GroupC012.jpg|Teikō times GroupC006.jpg|One team GroupC024.jpg|''The sun was always shinin'... we just lived for fun...'' GroupC041.jpg|Comedy ;) Last update: February 6th, 2013 More to come tomorrow!! IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm officialy ill. It's probably a nasty case of flu. I am allergic to most medications that's why it will take a lot of time for me to make another update (I mean, my head aches so I cannot spend much time in front of the screen). That's why please forgive me latest and further delays. I hope you can enjoy new images. Today only group photos update! Sorry! >o< - Paulina. Category:Blog posts